


Topping

by ThatDastardCerberus



Series: Eevee's Quickshots [7]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why she doesn't top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topping

Too much sake, and many things can happen. A cow can fly to the moon. A fox can suddenly speak. Or, in this case, two people can switch sexual positions.

Chizuru’s already bright red face deepened in color. She was mentally cursing herself for listening to him, for humoring him, and most importantly, letting him convince her to drink with him.

They didn’t have the money to indulge in much, what with both of them being rasetsu. Still, Okita had managed to bring home some sake, and he wouldn’t take no for an answer. After drinking a good portion of the sake (she stopped him so they could safe some for later), he had become passionate in his exchanges. First a heated gaze, then a stroke of the hand, and before long, Chizuru somehow found herself straddling Okita’s hips, looking down at him as if he was the cause of everything.

He merely laughed, keeping his hands firmly on her hips, gently rocking back and forth. Chizuru, however, was horrible in terms of keeping herself together, so she fell forward, smacking her forehead against the wooden floor of their little hut loudly and groaning, not in lust but in pain.

This only prompted him to laugh louder. “You okay?”

Chizuru grunted a reply. He had, thankfully, stopped moving, giving her time to recover and prop herself back up. Only to fall forward again, smacking the exact same spot.

Letting out a defeated sigh, Chizuru mumbled, “Next time, you top…”

He only laughed.


End file.
